A Whole New World, One Messed Up Life
by Shizuka12304
Summary: Stroy Formally known as "Inuyasha Meets Kagome"I don't Own Inuyasha...This isn't your everyday life Kagome has here, one thing happens then another next... life just keeps one changing read to find out what I mean.
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome don't forget your lunch , today."Kagome's mother said.  
"Okay Mom I've got it"Kagome said all though she didn't.  
"Kay hunny bye see you after school"  
"Okay" Then all of a sudden she herd her cat Byou meowing and she figured that he must have got stuck in the well house so she went out to get him out and then she saw what he was meowing about... There was a boy there but not an ordinary boy he looked as though he was from the past. He also had funny looking ears like he was a dog or something and then she got herself back together and she said.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" He then looked up at her and said.  
"Are you a meiko?" This took Kagome by surprise cause she never told anyone but she really was a meiko and all of the sudden some guy comes here and figures out the secret shes had for all these years and thought to herself 'How did he know I was a meiko I mean he himself dosen't look human but I don't just come out and say 'are you a demon' maybe I should ask him that question and say if he dosen't answer it I won't answer his. Yeah thats what I'll do.'  
"You answer this question first. Are you a demon?"  
"What did you think I was some sort of crazy person who got ears put on there head of course I'm a demon , so are you a meiko?"  
"So what if I am it's not like I have something to do with you or something do I?"  
"Maybe but I'm not sure do you sence strange presence around you as we speak?"  
"Okay you ask me that why?"  
"Just answer it"  
"Yes. But why did you ask? It's just peoples spirits floating around."  
"See thats were you go wrong it may usually be spirits but this time don't be to sure because it isn't."  
"Then what is it?" Kagome asked quit scared of him.  
"It's the pressence of another demon but not one like me because I'm ... um ..... a half demon the one you sence as well as I is a full demon."  
"And this has to do with me how? And did you just say you were a half demon?"  
"Yes. I did just say I was a half demon and it has to do with you because it's a evil rencarnation of Naraku and your the rencarnation of the girl he's been searching for all his life!"  
"And what dose this have to do with me?"  
"He might think your her and try to kill you like he tried the other girl Kikiyou" After he said that he sighed at the thought of her and Kagome finally said  
"What's with the sighing after you said her name was she your girlfriend or something?"  
"No. Well kind of we were together until Naraku killed her in her past life but then he brought her back to kill me and to find the Shikon no Tame jewl shards which she so carelessly broke but you see I want that jewl to become a full demon but I need your help. Will you help me find the Shikon no Tame jewl shards Kagome?"  
"Wait how did you know my name?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note:Well thats all for now I got to go please reveiw but not that harsh of flames any help full ideas welcome. 


	2. Hard times for Kagome

Title: Inuyasha meets Kagome By: Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray* Date: May,17  
  
* A/N I was hoping i'd get more reveiws but oh well i'll up date for those who did but please if you liked it reveiw. By the way sorry for the cliffy :( * And for the reply to :  
  
Darkinuyasha: My name isn't really Ray but I hate my real name so everyone just calls me Ray so thats my semi name so thats why i use it.But i dont remember putting Ray even in this story yet well can you just tell me what you mean in your next reveiw and how you knew my 'other name' was Ray well thats all.  
  
Diaclaimer:*Sadly I do not own Inuyasha and most likly never will but a girl can dream cant they?!?!?!*  
  
Chapter #2 * The journey beggins*  
  
"I knew your name because a old hag named Kaede told me that you were the only one that could help us."Inuyasha replyed  
"Oh. Wait did you just say that I'm the only one who can help you? And were do you get off thinking that I'll help you I have a life you know?!?!?!"  
"Yes I did just say your the only one that can help us.And if you help us that evil pressence will not be around in this era so thus you won't have to worry about it killing you and I won't kill you."  
"You wouldn't kill me you said I'm the only person that can help you........so if you killed me then I wouldn't have to worry now would I?!"Kagome half said half stated half asked.  
"Okay you'll have to tell me what that means kay and I guess your right of what I could understand at least if I killed you then no one could help......Damn I'm a moron some times"  
"I agree with you there."Kagome whispered  
"You know I herd that don't you I mean I have really good hearing and can hear the smallest sound and if you want me to prove it I can tell you what your mother is saying to you...gandfather?!?!?!"Inuyasha said and stated  
"Fine whhat are they saying?"  
"They're saying 'Look Kagome forgot her lunch again, what am I going to do with her.'Thats what they were talking about."  
"Damn she's gonna kill me when I get back especially since I'm going to be late for school if I don't get going."  
"What you arn't going to chool or whatever you said your coming with me.!!"  
"I can't not without my mothers permission!!"  
"Fine lets go get her permision!"  
"Wait my mother would never let me go although it would be a great excuse to get out of school....." Kagome couldn't even finish what she was saying 'cause Inuyasha had already picked her up and ran back to her house and now they were at her door then Inuyasha said  
"Fine lets just see what she says!!!!"  
"But wait I can't she thinks I'm already at school and she'll kill me and then kill you for not letting me go to school what would you rather happen you bring me to schoo as fast as you did to the door or my mother literally rip your head off for not letting me go?!?!?!"  
"I'll take my chances"  
"Wait what dose that mean you'd rather die then just leave me alone?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Guess so!"  
"Man your crazy you never even met my mom....I pity you."  
"Lets goo"  
"Okay okay I'm going I'm going shesh you don't have to be so pushy" Right after she said that he pushed her inside and then her mother seen them and asked.  
"Why are you still here your going to be late and who is he"she pointed at Inuyasha  
"He's Inuyasha and heeeeeee has something to ask you"As she said that she smirked and Inuyasha whispered.  
"What you are the one who has to ask her"  
"Oh no I don't your the one who wants me to come do you not?!?!?!? well with what you said you sure do so you can ask her"Kagome whispered back.  
'Oh great this is just my day first I get told off by a girl a human girl at that and now I'm being told what to by her and I have to ask permission to bring her to my time oh this is just not my day I mean I could just take her through the well but nooooooooooo I have to ask permission. oh well I better get this over with'Inuyasha thought  
"Oh Hi I just wanted to ask you for Kagome's permission to help me and my friends find the Shikon No Tame Jewl shards????"Inuyasha asked  
"And where may I ask are the 'Shikon No Tame Jewl shards'????hmmm"Asked Kagome's mom  
"Ummmm well you see ........ there in the feudle era..."Inuyahsa covered his head perpared to be yelled at but just got a simple  
"Oh so your another demon who came through our well ay well you have been the nicest one and you do promise to keep my daughter out of harm?"  
"Oh of course I do"  
"Okay she can go"  
"But but MOM"Kagome said  
"No buts Kagome he's a nice young man and you'll be okay. Okay?"  
"Well I really have no choice do I now and I thought you didn't like the thought of me going to a differnt era last time someone wanted me to come?"  
"Well this time is differnt"  
"How so?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*A/N Well sorry about another cliffy but I couldn't think of any thing well I better go Bye oh and reveiw even if you didn't like it 3 reveiws an i'll for sure up date emedietly okay well bye  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray* 


	3. Talk between Inuyasha and MissHigarashi ...

Sorry it took so long for the up date but i wrote this twice and it got deleated twice so i just got lazy and gave up temperarally so on with the story P.S it may be different then planed because i lost every thing when my pc crashed  
  
Chapther 3 *Talk between Inuyasha and Miss.Higarashi and part one of a new life style*  
  
"Because I trust Inuyasha you see I've met his father before and well I think you can find the rest out for your self cause tis is not my area and besides you two better be going if your going which you are!!"  
"Okay mom I'll just go pack then.Okay?"  
"Okay hun!"  
"I'll be about 15 min's Kay Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah.Yeah whatever"He responded then Kagome went up stairs to pack and Inuyasha dicided to ask Kagome's mother what she ment by her knowing his father and why Kagome has some sent of as though she was a demon so he dicide to ask  
"Umm.Miss.Higarashi? Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead Inuyasha.But I think I know what it is about already"  
"Okay well....ummm......it's kindda about you knowing my fater how could you I mean unless you were demon or miko you couldn't get through the well?!"  
"Well you see I didn't come thrpugh the well nor did your father you see my and my ex-husbands family have miko and demon blood his side has miko mine has demon......but I met your father long before you or Kagome were born because we were best friends so thats how we met and I'm guessing thats all you want to know?"  
"Pritty much but dose that mean Kagome is part demon? And dose she even know?"  
"Well you see I didn't tell her because her father was a full human and did not what his only daughter having the burden of knowing she was what she didn't beleive so we covered over her demon blood but the catch was once her father or I pass away she'll have the burden of having her bemon blood come out and well you see her father passed away this morning"  
"So you mean ..."Inuyasha was cut of by Miss.Higarashi's speaking  
"Yes that means all her demon blod will come out and she'll look as though demotic but the thing is wel don't know what type of demon she'll be because there are many and I mean many different types of demons in this family"  
"So when will her transformation be complete and why do I get the feeling that I didn't just get sent here because she's the only one that can help find the Shikon No Tame?"  
"Oh well her transformation will be complete by sun-rise tommorow and you get that feeling cause well i did indeed crose through time to tell Keade that I needed someone who was not full demon but half or even quarter and to tell them that she can sense the Shikon No Tame because I know eveyone wants someone out of my family for that because we are the only one's who can sense the jewl and I herd it got broken.....we better stop Kagome is on her way down now"  
"Okay"  
"First promise me that you'll help her with training and stuff and coping with the whole thing and don't tell her until you get to fudel Japan please or she'll kill me.Okay?"  
"Okay but you owe me"  
"Okay but tell me after what you want in return she's at the middle of the stairs"by now they were at the slightest whisper  
"Okay"Just then Kagome came down the stairs and chirped  
"Okay I'm ready to go"  
"Okay hun I'll Miss you and promise to vist in about a week okay?"  
"Okay I promise"  
"Okay then you better be going "  
"Okay bye mom"She just then ran up to her mother and hugged her closely to her and then released her and ran to the front door and then Inuyasha yelled back to her for re-ensurence  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her I swear"  
"You better not she yelled back as a reply"Inuyasha gulped and Kagome said  
"Okay lets go now"  
"Whoa.Coming form the person that didn't want to go before like ten minutes ago"  
"I never said that I was just testing my mother.Arn't I just evil?!"  
"Yeah thats just a bit mean" By now they were at the gates to the well house and then Kagome figured it would be a good time to tell him that she knew that her mother was hidding something from her  
"You know I only did that because I know she's hidding something from me and I think she might have told me what it is?"  
"She did and I'll tell you after.Okay.Well are you ready for the jump through time?"  
"I suppose"  
"Okay lets go!"  
"Okay.....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Just as she said okay they were down the well.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Fudel era*  
  
"Damn it's beautiful here why didn't you come to get me long long ago"Inuyasha couldn't help but chukel at that remark  
"Because there was many more wild demons that work for Naraku back then there still is but there isn't as many"  
"Oh Okay then.Well would you care to tell me the thing my mom told you"  
"Oh yes that.Okay you may want to sit down for this!"  
"Okay"After saying that she just ploped down on the ground"Okay now I'm sitting now tell me"  
"Okay then.....Well you see you knwo how you have miko powers well you also have demon powers and your demon blood was overcovered by your human blood and well the spell that was casted to keep your blood like that lifted because of your fathers death.You see the spell was said to have been brokenif either your mother or father died and your father being human passed away from this thing your mother called 'cancer'"  
"Okay so your saying my father has miko powers and my mother has demon powers thus making me half-miko and half-demon sort of like you only I have miko powers and you just have normal human powers but what I'm getting at is I Kagome Higarashi have demon powers?This is confussing"  
"I agree with you there but yes you are demon well part any-way and oyur demon form will take on by sun-rise tommorow"  
"Oh my god's this is awsome"Inuyasha just stared at her as though she was crazy"By the way what type of demon will I be?"  
"Oh thats the one thing your mother didn't know!"  
"Oh well I guess I'll find out tommorow won't I!"  
"Yeah I guess so and then I'll have to train you on how you use your demon powers"  
"Okay then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*A/U* Hey sorry it took so long to get another chappie up but i typed one and my pc crashed and then i typed another one and it wouldnt save so i finally got one up its a bit different then planed but it'll be pritty good i think at least im practicing on writing things that are more creative and spontanius so you know and pardon any spelling mistakes its really late so you know well i hope you enjoy well i betta go c'ya and by the way please reveiw even if you hate it well c'ya 


	4. Meeting Inuyasha's Friends

Chapter 4 Meeting Inuyasha's Friend's  
  
Kagome then said "So when am I going to be meeting your other friends"  
"Do you want to meet them right now?"  
"Sure why not there's nothing better to do here is there?!"  
"Not really. So hope on my back so we can get there faster!!"  
"Kay then" Kagome then got on Inuyasha's back.  
"Ready?"  
"What do you think" Kagoem replied sarcastically.  
"Point taken"  
"Lets go hurry, hurry, hurry!"  
"Nah maybe we shouldn't go"  
"Why you little..." Kagome was just then cut off by Inuyasha  
"Okay lets just go you know I was just kidding right?"  
"Just go already!"  
"Okay" With that Inuyasha jumped off and in a matter of second's they were in front of a hut. Then Inuyasha said  
"Kay, we're here!"  
"Finally"  
"What you think your faster then me?"  
"Never know now do we?"  
"Why you little.......wait you have a point there. Run and fast to very fast as fast as you can go!"  
"Are you crazy I mean when the transformation is done"  
"So you just made a bet that you could run faster then me so RUN" By now they were yelling at each other. But just then a guy came out of the hut and yelled.  
"GOD DAMN IT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PEOPLE ARE ANOYING ME!!!....Ohhhh Inuyahsa who might this pretty young lady be??"  
"Where I don't see any PRETTY YOUNG LADYS here all I see is you and a girl who is not even in her half demon form yet!!"  
"Hey that ain't my fault I JUST found out that I was even the slightest bit demon today and did you forget I could just purify you and then it would be 'bye bye Inuyasha!" Kagome Yelled back at him  
"Oh man Inuyasha you just got told off by a girl human..." He was then cut off by Kagome.  
"Half demon not in their demon like form yet!"  
"Okay so Inuyasha you were just told off my a half demon girl that hasn't transformed into demon self yet. Man you're pathetic this musn't be your day is it?"  
"Hell no first I thought that she was only a miko but now I find out she's demon and before that she told me off then to and made me ask her mother permission to come here oh and then I find out that her mother set this all up...ogh that pisses me off"  
"So my mother set this up...she's never been good at setting things up well oh well. Now who may I ask are you" As she said that she pointed to the boy.  
"Oh my did I forget to introduce my self I am Miroku and who might I ask are you my lovely lady?"  
"Me..." She was then cut off my Inuyasha  
"Her. A Lady Yeah and hell has little fluffy bunnies hopping around"  
"Huhhem. My name is Kagome Higarashi"  
"Why how nice to meet you!" Just then a girl yelled  
"Miroku you better not be groping villagers again!!"  
"Dose the new girl count Sango dear?"  
"Yes. And I thought that I told you never to call me that again" Just then the girl walked out of the hut.  
"Hello" The girl said  
"Hey I'm Kagome Higarashi" Kagome replied  
"I'm Sango and him" Sango pointed to Miroku "You want to watch out for he is the biggest pervert in the world!!!"  
"Kinnda figured that"  
"And Inuyasha He's a half demon with an attitude"  
"I know"  
"Yeah so you are to!" Inuyasha butted in and pointed at Kagome. Then Sango said.  
"Oh what joy. Wait you don't look like a demon!"  
"Oh that I know I haven't fully transformed into my demon appearance yet my blood was sealed when I was young and damn I just realized how damn old my mom is!"  
"Oh great you have the same vocabulary as Inuaysha too."  
"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??" Both Kagome and Inuayasha yelled at the same time.  
"It's suppose to mean that you both swear A LOT" Miroku repied  
"Well I guess your right do you know how many times I've got suspended from school for language and telling off teachers"  
"What's this chool or school or whatever any way's??"  
"Oh it's a place you go to learn stuff like math and history and boring biology!"  
"Okay" And at the same time they all thought 'What the hell is that?'  
  
End-Of-Chapter  
  
Hey hope you liked it and sorry it took way to long to up date..... C'ya till next time Hopfully soon 


	5. The Day Before Kagome's Transformation A...

(Author's Note)Hello, so sorry for the long wait I wrote this but then my disk when I went to open it just wouldn't let me and I triend it on six of my different computers and just gave up so this may be different from my origanal idea because of the evil disk, and now I'm just getting around to up dateing but I'm so sorry for the wait for that I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can until I run out of ideas. So enough of my rambling and on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 5 The Day Before Kagome's Transformation And The Centapeid Demon  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and his friends.  
  
"Well we could..." Miroku began before Sango smaked him over the head with her huge boomerang.  
  
"Thanks I really didn't need to know what he was going to say, probely something majorly perverted!!" Kagome said then laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess I just saved him from worse head trama." Sango said, then both of the girls just started laughing, and Inuyasha just started to inch away.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, before Inuyasha got to far away.  
  
"Ahh, I was just going to..uh..go be sure demons arn't around. Yeah thats it, I was going to check to be sure no demons were going to attack us!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I can see rioght through that lie first off you stuttered and you had to think what the answer was, hence making your lie odvious!" Kagome told Inuyasha but it was to late because he had ran away while she was saying that.  
  
"Kagome you do know he ran off when you started." Sango stated to the very happy and proud of herself Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I know, But why'd you have to burst my little happy bubble?"   
  
"Reality sucks and if I have to stay in it so do you." Sango stated simply.  
  
"But how is that fair?"  
  
"It's not buy lifes not fair." Sango replied bluntly. Just then Inuyasha came back and said.  
  
"You two demon coming this way!" Inuyasha said in a panic.  
  
"Strong or weak?" Sango asked plainly.  
  
"I'm not sure but it's coming now so get ready for it, both of you." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But I don't have anything to fight with you moron!" Kagome stated, rudely.  
  
"Well then go hide." Inyasha said very rudely. But it odviously wasn't that rude more comanding bea=cause that caused Kgaome to become furious.  
  
"What did you just say. You want me to just go and hide I've never been the type of person to just 'hide' that would just be like edmitting weakness!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. 'Well at least she isn't a total wimp that would be horrible.' Inuyasha thought to his self.  
  
"Then what type of wepon are you most familiar with?" Inuyasha asked giving in to her.  
  
"Archery, it's the easiest and the one fighting style I'm the best at." Kagome answered. 'Oh yeah that's right she has miko powers so that means she trains archery.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Okay then, there's a bow and some arrows in the hut now go get them!" Inuyasha comanded. Kagome did as told and went in the hut and grabbed the bow and a quiver of arrows, and came outof the hut ready for anything.  
  
"Are you ready Kagome, and Sango?" Inuyasha asked as the demon neared closer.  
  
"Yes" Both answered in unison.  
  
Then all became quiet as they awaited the demon to come as it aproched at a rapid speed, you could now hear the demon as it ran closer to them you could also feel it throught the ground because it made the sround shake as it ran. Then over the trees you could see this huge head that looked to be a centapeid but way hugger.  
  
"It's a centapeid demon you two, not to strong either, but be on gaurd, it could have a shikon shard." Inuyasha yelled as the demon came in to sight.  
  
"It dose have a shikon shard it has three, one in it's forhead, and one in each leg!" Kagome yelled to them. Sango looked shooked that she could see the shards even though she was a miko many miko's can't see the shard's of the shikon jewl.  
  
"Okay, you herd her Sango I'll go for it's head and you for it's legs and since we can't touch the shards Kagome will get them once we detach the body part they are in!" Inuyasha comanded. 'I don't remenber anyone saying Inuyasha is the 'comander' person but oh well it's true that ponly I can touch them without getting my hand burned off, so I guess I won't say anything.' Kagome thought to her self, as the others went st the demon. Sango cut one of the legs off so Kagome ran up and took the shikon shard from the leg, and purified it. Then she cut the other leg off so Kagome did the same thing as she did the other shard, then awaited the other shikon shard from the forhead. But it seem's that might take awhile cause just as Kagome moved back from getting the last shrd Inuyasha came flying to the ground right beside her, so of course now that no one was able to get the shard eccept her or Sango she decided she wanted to at least get a little credit, so she picked up the bow and got an arrow ready to shoot at the demon but before she shot the arrow she enfulged it with her miko powers, then released it sending it flying at the demon's for head not far from the shard but far enough to prevent hitting it, it hit dead on and the demon just exploded before them then the body parts turned to ashes. Kagoem smiled to herself and thought 'Not bad for my first arrow shot with one of my purifying arrows.' Then she went over to the shard and purifyed it.  
  
After she purifyed the arrow she ran over to Inuyasha to be sure he was alright, but of course he was still unconsious, so she and Sango had to help bring him back to the hut where a now fully awake Miroku was waiting for them to return.  
  
"Nice shot when you were battling that demon Kagome." Miroku said when they got back with Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah that was amazing Kagome, I've never seen something like that ever before!." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks, you do know that was my first purifying arrow ever I'm not so sure if that was good or amiture, but still I guess it wasn't bad." Kagome said for the reply.  
  
"Amiture? Yeah right you blew that demon up in a matter of seconds and even me and Inuyasha couldn't kill it that easily." Sango said amazed that Kagome thought that was amiture.  
  
"I must agree with Sango, how could you think that was amiture?" Miroku added.  
  
"Well I've never acctually seen a purifying arrow be used until then so how do I know if it's amiture or if it was good. That's the only reason I think it's amiture besides I didn't put much efort into it." Kagome replied.  
  
"You didn't put much efort into that purifying arrow? But that was just as good at the most advanced miko's purifying arrow." Miroku stated.  
  
"It was?" Kagome asked completely dumbfound.  
  
"Yeah it was, did you even learn how to do that or was it instinct?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well I read on it from notes of miko's that date back from before this era, but to tell the truth it just came as instinct." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then you are destend to be a great miko."   
  
"Yes, that maybe true but I have demon blood in me so how can that work out I mean how many miko's do you know that have demon blood?"  
  
"One and it's you, hmm, maybe once Inuyasha come back to reality we should go see Kaede." Miroku said.  
  
"I herd Inuyasha say that name before so you all must know her am I right?"  
  
"Yes we all do know Kaede, that's why you are here isn't it because your Mother knew Kaede, and of course wanted you to come here to learn more about well you." Miroku asked.  
  
"Okay whatever I acctually don't know why I'm here but hey who really cares life goes on and I'll find out in due time." Kagome said in a very laid back tone.  
  
"You know you seem to be more laid back then any demon or even miko ever even before you." Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah acording to my father all miko's and demon's are really mnot laid back, he said that he was shooked that I was even able to relax." Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeha that's true, you are the only miko that I've ever herd of that is so laid back."  
  
"Yeah and I have a weird feeling people are going to be after me because of my emence power's" Kagome said.  
  
"You are most likely right." Miroku said.  
  
"Hello, am I invisable over here?" Sango said.  
  
"Sorry it's just you wern't exactly interested in tyhe conversation." Kagome replied to Sango's questioon.  
  
"Yeah well I'm bored." Sagngo whined.  
  
"Okay well I should go check on Inuyasha to see if he's up yet any way." Kagome said, then went to the other room where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you up yet." Kagome asked from beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, Oh Kagome, I guess I'm up." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but what happend to the demon?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I aparently purifyed it, now it's just ashes." Kagome replied.  
  
"Where is Sango? Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, now can we stop with the questions?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You are hungry arn't you."   
  
"Oh yeah, I feel like I haven't eaten anyhthing in six hours."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
"Good reason why I'm so hungry then."  
  
"Yeah, now what do you want?"  
  
"Ahh, food."  
  
"Any type?"  
  
"Anything eatable."  
  
"Well thats easy." After Kagome said that she went to her book bag and grabbed chips and water. When she got back, she gave him the food and he of course devoured it in about six seconds.  
  
"Better?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup, but now I'm tierd." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I am to. I guess it's pretty late the other two are already asleep."  
  
"Then I'm going to sleep." After Inuyasha said that he laid down and a few seconds later you could hear soft snoring coming from him which made Kagime laugh slightly. But after he was asleep she decided that she also would do the same so she wnet to the other side of the room and lied down afraid of what will happen tommorow.  
  
(Author's note) Hello again hope you liked it, it took me a long time to write. Well please review, hopefully I'll up date again soon but not saying I will for sure, so Sayonara until next time. 


	6. The Morning Of Kagome Apperences Arising

(Author's Note)Hello, look I'm so sorry for the long wait it's part I'm a lazy ass procrastinator and I have evil school work to do, I'll _try _to make this longer then last chapter for the wait if I can I kind of have a major brain block I think school dose it to me.......sorry if there is spelling mistakes my stupid computer in my room broke down and it has the spell checker on it I have to wait till my Father get's back to fix it unless I get brave and try to fix it myself although I'll end up making it worse.....Oh well just bare woth the spelling mistakes I will try to check it over I got my dictionary so it shouldn't be all that hard.......I hope....Well enough of my babbling on here's the story!!

Inuyasha Meets Kagome

Chapter6-The Morning Of Kagome Apperences Arising

The light morning dew was across the grass and everyone was asleep but Kagome she was to shocked by her new apperance to still be sleeping, acctually she was up most of the night wondering what her apperence would be, so she awaited the others to awaken.

Once the rest finally awoken everyone was totally shocked by Kagome's new apperance, she had claws and fangs like a dog demon yet she had a tail like a wolf demon, and elf like ears (A.N-You know like Koga and Sesshomaru's ears I just couldn't think of another word ...) She had wings on her back that were retractable also. Her eyes went from brown to eto describe themmerald green and her hair was still raven black but it grew in length and now is down to her knees and it has blood red streaks in it.

Everyone was totally amazed they have never seen so many different breeds of demon in one person, if Inuyasha ever felt bad that he was two parts think how it would be if he was like Kagome.

"Oh my god Kagome, look at you, what type of demon is your Mother anyway? Must be some mix!!" Sango said, which earned her a growl from Kagome, which made her back up a bit.

"I do not know what type of demon my Mother is she didn't even tell me I was a demon she told Inuyasha and then he told me!" Kagome replied back rudely.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you I didn't know."Sango said deffensivly. _Whoa what kind of Mother wouldn't tell their own child that they were a demon-er- half demon-er- many differnt breeds of a half demon?!? _Sango thought to herself.

"Look Girl I don't want to have you being all pissed about the fact that you are different from everyone else, and acting like you just did to Sango to everyone else who says stuff get use to it 'cause trust me you'll hear it alot!" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Well oh high and mighty Inuyasha I have a name and it isn't 'Girl' and the only reason I got pissed is because she mentioned the bitch who didn't tell me I have demon blood! By the way un-like you I don't care what people think of me for all I care they can go fuck there selves!" Kagome yelled right into Inuyasha's ears, but then realized that her ears were ringing, and just had to say. "Why the fuck are my ears ringing???" She said not yelled this time.

"Well think how my ears feel bitch you just fucking yelled in them and that is why your ears hurt by the way!" Inuyasha yelled into Kagome's ears. which caused her to fall to her knees holding her ears.

"You know Inuyasha we all know that you are use to the sensitive hearing but Kagome on the other hand ain't so she didn't know the concenquences of yelling." Miroku stated to the fuming Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well now she knows better then to yell in to a demons ears!" Inuyasha yelled again only this time at Miroku, which caused Kagome to wince and clutch her ears more to block out the sound.

"Nice going Inuyasha, you're going to break her ear drumbs if you don't stop yelling." Sango said as she knelt down to confort Kagome.

"Well it ain't my fault the girl is a fucking wimp who can't stand sound!" Inuyasha yelled and just so happen Kagome of course had a idea. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed hold of both his ears and pulled his heand down so his ears were infront of her mouth and then...

"Stop the fucking yelling bloody hell are you trying to make me go death if so maybe this will do the same to you!!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could right in Inuyasha's ears. Then once Kagome let go of him ears he fell to his knees almost crying holding his ears, Kagome then remembered how much that hurts.

"Look sorry Inuyasha it's just you really pissed me off." Kagome said clamly and evenly. Inuyasha looks up to her and says...

"Okay lets make a deal no more and I mean no more yelling, it hurts to much."Inuyasha said evenly also.

"Okay I can agree to that." Kagome said and offered him her hand which he took greatfully.

"Okay now that we go the yelling mout of the way can we go find something to do?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah this is boring!" Sango and Miroku both said.

"I must say this is, but it seems other demons find this of their interest." Kagome say's and points over to the woods where a bunch of wolf demons are and there is one deomn who looks alot like Inuyasha as a full demon, with a little human girl and a frog demon at his side.

"Oh so we were spotted eh?" Asked the one that looked like Inuyasha.

"Oh so we were being spyed on by my brother Sesshomaru and that mangy wolf Koga and his tribe?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha says with his temper rising.

"Oh what shcoks me more dear brother is that you didn't notice me around last night that bitch you are with did that's probily why she was awake before all of you."Inuyasha's brother said.

"What?!?!? You knew he was there all this time and just decided to tell us?!?!?" Inuyasha says rudely.

"What I figured you noticed you being the demon longr then I!!" Kagome retorted._I've seen Inuyasha's brother somewhere before, but where I know my best friend is named Sesshomaru also but he couldn't be could it, hm, only one way to find out....._ "Sesshomaru am I right?" Kagome asks the one that is known to be Inuyasha's brother, he nod's yes so Kagome continues "Just out of curiousity is your last name Takahasi?" Kagome asks hopeing that the answer is yes for some odd reason.

"Yes but how would you know my last name, no one knows our family last name....Inuyasha did you tell this girl our family name?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No why would I she's just a wench!" Inuyasha replies.

"Then girl how do you know my last name?" Sesshomaru inquires.

"Oh that's easy, becuase you are ademon you live for eternity, and thuss in my time you and I are best friends and apparently your brother Inuyasha ends up getting killed by this miko, demon, heh, whats so funny is she has the same name as me..................oh I think I just figured something out......" Kagome says.

"I see but somehow you still come into the past?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded dumbfound.

"Oh yeah one more thing you also said in the future is some girl named 'Rin' ends up getting killed by this guy 'Naraku' heh that's funny his name means 'hell'!"Kagome say's. Then an expression of shock comes to her and Sesshomaru's face, and Kagome says. "Oh my god don't tell me that sweet little girl beside you is Rin?!?!?!" She says so fast Miroku and Sango couldn't understand, but the one she wanted to understand did.

"Naraku ends up killing Rin?" Sesshomaru says in pure shock. Inuyasha takes this chance to say something.

"Oh so you Kagome ends up killing me?! Well guess what girl it ain't going to happen!!!" Inuyasha yells.

"Oh my god I hope I'm not the one who causes Rin's death!!" Kagome says totally ignoring Inuyasha.

"You are more worried about Rin then you killing Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Oh well Rin is an innocent child and Inuyasha...well hes a arrogant bastard." Kagome stated, which caused Inuyasha to fume, and Sesshomaru to laugh.

"Well Inuyasha now exactally how many girls is that out to kill you now, hm, twelve is it or is it twenty, hm , it's all the same we know how you come to find death." Sesshomaru says in a taunting voice.

"Sesshomaru, I know I am but a half demon, miko but if you wish when you are out doing improtant business I can take care of Rin for you I mean I have to be a better deffence the that." Kagome says pointing at the toad demon.

"Yes you most deffinetally are more of a protection the Jaken, but Naraku is very powerful even for a mere half breed..." Sesshomaru muses.

"You know that kind of dose come as a hurtful subject, Sesshomaru." Kagome states kindly.

"Ah yes, you are right but for him it isn't also if said to me soon-to-be-dead brother it isn't, but I suppose it is a rude thing to say to you, you never tried to hurt me or Rin, so I won't say it to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay that'll work." Kagome abliges to that.

"So, Kagome do you wish to stay at my castle for the time being because if you stay with tha mongroule over there he may try to kill you although I highly doubt that I can sense your energy and it is way higher then Inuyasha's thus menaning you are way stronger than him." Sesshomara said.

"That would most likely be way better then having to sleep on the musty ground..." Kagome thought out loud.

"So I take that as a 'definate yes'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why of course." Kagome replied.

"Oh yes one thing so you know, the wolf demons whom are behinde me are bodygaurds they shall be surrounding the castle and patrolling the halls, since you most likely wondered why they were all here, now you know." Sesshomaru informed.

"It is nice to know because they were beginning to creep me out, and that means they would all meet their dimise." Kagome said seriously.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd think you were a full demon, but hey you sure may be cause your sent tells people that." Sesshomaru said.

"Your joking me right?" Kagome said.

"No, I think Inuyasha wishes I was though, that means you are most deffinetly strongert then him so he must be some pissed and that is most likely why he never told you, or his senses are to inferior to beable to tell, but then again I think he figured it out when he yelled but it really wasn't all that loud...." Sesshomaru stated.

"That could be a high possibility, I think we should leave now becaue I have this sudden eurge to go back to my time and kill my Mother for not telling me that I am a demon...and also the eurge to kill Inuyasha is stronger then ever. So lets leave!" Kagome demanded.

"Okay very well." Sesshomaru says. _I have never met a girl that I allow to boss me around other then Rin, and even Rin can't boss me around like she is she makes me....I don't even know the word for it or how to discribe it........_Sesshomaru thought to himself as the walked back to the caslte.

On the way to the castle Kagome walked with Rin and talked to her, Rin told her about how her parents were killed many years ago when she was merely two, she also told her about the 'adventures' her and Sesshomaru go on, that caused Sesshomaru to blush, then Rin went on about how Jaken always plays with Rin but he's no fun because he always wants Rin to get lost or eaten, then she decided that she wated a ride on Kagomes back and so Kagome let her, as Kagome walked Rin told her how lonely it as being the only girl out of the group and how Sesshomaru was a great Father figure but she misses having a mother and then she has a thought that she shouldn't have said but did she said "Hey maybe you and Sesshomaru could get married and then you would be my Mother and Sesshomaru my Father, and then you could have kids together for me to play with." Rin says entusiastically, but this makes both Kagome and Sesshomaru blush, and Jaken jut fell over laughing, which earned him a concussion. After Kagome and Sesshomaru reagined their composure they atrted walking againg, both trying to ignor Rin and her talk of when Sesshomaru and Kagome get married, and what troubled them most was trying to ignor her is not as easy as it sounds especially when she speaks the truth.

(Author's Note) Hope you enjoyed the story, I had to stop half way through to find out who won Canadian Idol of course it was Kalan Porter (Sorry to those who have no clue what or who I'm talking about) Well I'll try to up date soon but you know how I am a procastinator well sayonara, I hope more people review this time!! I got only one review last chapter please review tell me if you liked it or hated it 'cause critisism makes me work harder!! Trust me on it, please review it's easy you don't even need an account!!! Well sayonara'


	7. Part one of the journey to Lord Sesshoma...

_**I apologize now if this is shorter then all my other chapters...it's just not like me to up date so soon. But thanks to the review I got from Tai-Chee I decided that I wanted to write another chapter although it maybe shorter then the others 'cause it is kind of late and I ain't feeling well and all that shit and I have to go to school tomorrow...well any way on with the story....**_

_**Chapter 7 to- A Whole New World, One Messed Up Life.**_

_**Part one of the journey to Lord Sesshomaru's castle**_

Rin finally fell asleep after waring her self out talking about how life will be once Kagome becomes her Mother and Lord Shesshomaru and Kagome have kids, which of course came with a long silence between both Sesshomaru and Kagome while Rin was asleep on Kagome's back still.

"Sesshomaru, I think we should stop so that little Rin can sleep, and besides her snoring even though lightly is driving me nuts!" Kagome said.

"I will agree to that, but if you want to get there faster I could carry Rin and we could just keep walking, or are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea it's really late, thus meaning the wild demons are going to come out and if you are holding Rin and they come after you she'll get hurt. Also these shoes are about to take flight they are uncomfortable to walk in." Kagome said.

"You are right we should stop because of the demon situation, and if your shoes are bugging you that much throw them away." Sesshomaru says logically.

"But then what would I wear on my feet?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing like alot of people in this era do." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh right, heh I forgot about that." Kagome said a bit embarrassed about the fact that she forgot that shoes weren't all that common in that era.

"I guess I can't blame you, you did just come to this era recently." Sesshomaru says.

"Exactly." Kagome says less embarrassed.

"Although you should still feel some guilt, I mean you did forget where you were, and of what you told me of the future, it's almost dis respectful to say it is like that here." Sesshomaru says.

"Way to make me feel better not." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh, it wasn't to make you feel better it was just the truth." Sesshomaru said.

"Well you still could have been nicer about it." Kagome said some-what hurt.

"I didn't think you'd care, but I forgot to account in your human emotions, they must get in the way of life alot." Sesshomaru said.

"You know what they do get in the way which is why I shall make them go away, I was emotionless as a human it can't be that hard as a demon." Kagome said. _Hm, I wonder why she was emotionless as a human, was she picked on or something, or was it because as she said there isn't many demons and she is friends with them, maybe but...ah why should I keep thinking about it, I'll just ask her later. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru, you seem like you're in a totally different world." Kagome acknowledged.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that I was just thinking." Sesshomaru said after coming back to the real world.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"Ah,nothing important just thinking." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well you could have been thinking about like a thousand things, was it about what Rin was saying latter 'cause you know she's just a little kid that don't know all that much about things like that yet." Kagome said.

"No! I wasn't to tell the truth it was anything but that!" Sesshomaru said defensively.

"Okay, okay I believe you don't need to get all protective about it." Kagome said.

"I know but-- whatever never mind." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay..." Kagome replied.

"I think you should get to sleep, trust me, you'll have to put up with the whole future thing from Rin again, only this time it'll be all day, you'll need your rest to put up with that, not even fighting a thousand demons could make you more tired then that." Sesshomaru sad.

"She even tires you out?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, unfortunately, she has to much energy, why do you think I let her play with Jaken all day... Speaking of Jaken I haven't herd from him since when Rin started the 'one big happy family' thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah me either...Oh well. I'm going to sleep." Kagome said.

"Okay night." Sesshomaru says. After Sesshomaru said that Kagome went over by the tree they were around and lied down next to it, once asleep she shivered once and a while, so Sesshomaru came over and took off the outer layer of his out fit ( I have no clue what it's called if anyone knows tell me in a review.) and put it over Kagome's sleeping form, then lied down beside her and went to sleep, Rin was awake and seen this and started thinking up a devious match making plan to get them together, for a child she's some smart, but not smart enough as to stay out of a demons love life.

_****_

_**I Hope you enjoined the chapter, I'm sorry it isn't longer but it's 11:06 PM and I have to wake up at 6:00 am...And I'm sick as it is... I'll try to up date soon but we all know I'm a procrastinator, well please review to tell me if you liked it hated it, I'll take criticism, helpful pointer, anything, you can tell me it's a piece of shit for all I care it'll just make me work harder,just please review(Please don't tell me it's a piece of shit unless you mean it, that was just an example, it was the first thing I could think of....) . By the way I know there is spelling mistakes it's just my PC with spell check is broken again, you'll be able to tell when it's fixed there will be no or less spelling mistakes, well until my next chapter,**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	8. NOTE TO READERS!

_**

* * *

**__**Hey, I am sorry I haven't up dated in a long while, I kinda screwed my wrist up, I have no clue when and if it will get better, I hope it does because I have billions of ideas for this story and I can't get them out to those of you who read this, and I can't even write them out because it is the hand I write with, and that also means I can't draw which sucks royaly, well I have to go,  
**__**Sayonara.**_

* * *


End file.
